1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device in which electrons and holes are combined in a p-n semiconductor junction structure by application of current thereby emitting certain light. In general, it is difficult to generate a light having a desired color using only a light having a specific wavelength, which is emitted from the LED. Accordingly, various technologies, which generate the light having the desired color, e.g., a white light, by mixing lights having different wavelengths, have been developed. Among them, a technology that changes the wavelength of the light using a wavelength converting member in which a wavelength converting material is included. The wavelength converting member is formed using a resin with which a fluorescent material is mixed and disposed on a substrate on which the LED is mounted. In this case, a color deviation occurs according to an angle at which a user views the LED, and thus the white light is not uniform.